Time Warp
by MeryChosoany
Summary: Cuándo abrió los ojos no esperó encontrarse en un sitio completamente desconocido. "Bienvenido a bordo del Mobydick" ¿Mobydick? ¿Porque no recordaba nada? "¿Lu?" ¿Quién era ese pelinegro? ¿Le conocía? "¡Soy yo Lu, soy Ace!" "Ace tu hermano tiene amnesia temporal" "¿Porque tiene Luffy 19 años y está en el Nuevo Mundo. ¡Luffy aun tiene 17 y está en el East Blue!" /Viaje en el tiempo
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda y este fic a mí.**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen algún comentario xD**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

* * *

Tuve que reunir toda mi voluntad para poder despegar mis pesados parpados y abrir los ojos.

¿Dónde estaba? –Me pregunté al abrirlos y no reconocer el lugar-

Tenía todos los músculos de mi cuerpo entumecidos y mi cabeza dolía como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Todo a mí alrededor era completamente oscuro y por alguna razón que desconocía este sitio me recordaba al interior de una cueva.

 _¿Qué me había pasado?_

Intenté levantarme pero una fuerte punzada me obligó a quedarme en el suelo por unos momentos. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto la cabeza? Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza instintivamente intentando alejar ese fuerte dolor de mí. No recordaba absolutamente nada ni mucho menos sabía dónde estaba.

\- Joder –maldije en voz alta removiendo mis azabaches cabellos-

Volví a intentar levantarme, esta vez ignorando completamente las fuertes punzadas. Debía encontrar una forma de salir de este extraño sitio y regresar cuanto antes mejor.

Empecé a caminar torpemente y con pasos pequeños, mis piernas dolían como si acabara de correr una maratón y sino iba despacio estaba seguro de que caería allí mismo. No sabía dónde estaba yendo ni tampoco si el camino que había escogido era el correcto, todo a mí alrededor estaba completamente oscuro, pero no podía permanecer quieto para siempre en el mismo lugar.

 _Luffy_ –creí escuchar una voz llamándome-

Sacudí la cabeza. Seguramente solo había sido producto de mi imaginación... Estaba solo, no había forma de que alguien me llamase.

Suspiré retomando mi camino. No debía distraerme, como más tiempo permaneciera quieto más tiempo tardaría en salir.

Seguí andando por lo que me parecieron horas e iba a detenerme cansado de caminar sin llegar a ninguna parte cuando por fin lo vi. Allí al fondo de todo la vi, vi una pequeña luz. ¿Era eso la salida? Sí eso debía de ser la salida sino, ¿qué más podía ser esa luz?

 _Luffy –_ me giré. Vale esta vez no había sido mi imaginación la que me había llamado, lo había escuchado perfectamente. Lo que primera había sonado como un susurro ahora había sonado como la voz de una persona, de un hombre.

 _Luffy_ – escuche de nuevo, ¿de quién era esa voz?

Otra fuerte punzada me sorprendió y me obligó a detenerme. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿De quién era esa voz llamándome?

Dolía, dolía horrores pero no iba a detenerme ahora, debía alcanzar esa jodida luz y salir al exterior de una vez por todas. Solo un poco más, solo unos pasos más y llegaría. Solo un poco más, solo un po-co m…

 _Me detuve por completo._

Imposible, simplemente imposible. No podía ser cierto, era completamente imposible que esto estuviera pasando. Esa luz no era la salida ni mucho menos, pero no, esto no podía ser verdad. No podía ser, no podía ser, no podía ser, todo esto era solo producto de mí imaginación. Todas esas jodidas punzadas estaban empezando a afectarme y me estaban produciendo alucinaciones.

\- ¿A-a-Ace? –susurré deseando no recibir una respuesta-

\- _Luffy_ –la misma voz de antes.-

No podía ser cierto. ¿Esa voz llamándome había sido todo el rato la voz de Ace? No, esto era imposible. Él estaba muerto, debía estar muerto. No había forma de que estuviera aquí, delante de mí. Ace había muerto en mis brazos hacía dos años atrás, no había forma de que estuviera parado delante de mí pero… si este no era él, ¿Quién era?

\- _Luffy_ –volvió a llamarme haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda-

\- ¿Quién eres? –pregunté a la defensiva preparado para pelear si era necesario- ¿Por qué estas fingiendo ser mi hermano? –si no era Ace debía ser alguien más-

\- _Luffy_ –volvió a llamarme-

\- ¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo!? –grité- ¡Deja de llamarme y dame una buena razón porqué estas tratando de hacerte pasar por Ace! ¡Dame una buena razón antes de que te patee el trasero!

\- _Luffy_ –tenía que estar bromeando-

\- ¡Cierra la jodida boca! –chillé arto- ¡Voy a patear ese sucio culo tuyo!

Lo siguiente sucedió tan rápido que no sabría decir si de verdad fue lo que pasó. Me abalancé encima de ese sujeto, me daba absolutamente igual quien fuera, no dejaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se hiciera pasar por Ace. Me abalancé encima de él con toda la intención de pegarle pero mi puño nunca llegó a impactar contra su cuerpo sino que... lo travesó.

\- ¿Un usuario? –dije mirando como mi puño le había travesado-

\- _Luffy_ –susurró-

\- ¡Que dejes de llamarme, jodido idiota! –le chillé más que cansado de escucharle susurrar mi nombre una y otra vez-

\- _Lu.. –_ mi puño le callo, no iba a escuchar una sola palabra más. No quería escuchar como una persona que lucía exactamente igual que mi difunto hermano decía mi nombre. Retrocedí decidido a volver a atacarlo pero en el momento que aleje el brazo del interior del cuerpo de ese hombre una blanca luz me cegó.-

\- _Luffy_ –iba a matar a ese cabrón cuando esa luz desapareciera-

\- ¡Dije que dejarás de llamarme! –grité lanzando puñetazos al aire, pues era incapaz de ver nada- ¡Jodido impostor!

¿De dónde había salido toda esa luz así de repente? Mis ojos dolían, me había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, no esperaba una luz como esa tan de repente.

\- ¡Joder! –maldecí-

\- _Luffy_ –volví a oír cómo me llamaba. ¡Agh! ¿Por qué simplemente no se callaba? ¿No entendía que no podía soportar el escuchar a alguien completamente igual a mí hermano llamándome? No podía soportarlo, no podía y este tipo no paraba de llamarme una y otra vez. – _Lo siento, Luffy._

 _¿Qué?_

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Otra punzada me obligó a cerrar los ojos y caer de rodillas al suelo. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Quién era este falso Ace? ¿Por qué me dolía tanto la cabeza?

\- _Lo siento_ –repitió-

 _¿Lo siente por qué?_

Entreabrí los ojos de nuevo. ¿Dónde había ido ese tipo? Miré a mí alrededor, nada. Estaba completamente solo de nuevo.

Poco a poco la luz fue disminuyendo y se convirtió en oscuridad de nuevo. Una fuerte punzada, una mucho más fuerte que las anteriores, volvió a sacudir mi cabeza y antes de que me diese cuenta caí. Caí secamente contra el sucio suelo de ese extraño sitio perdiendo el conocimiento. De nuevo.

·

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **PD: Sólo para aclarar un poco la trama: este fic se basará en un saltó en el tiempo. Luffy, de 19 años, viajará en el tiempo (por alguna razón desconocida) hasta llegar abordo del Mobydick donde se reencontrará con su difunto hermano. Por lo tanto la historia se situará antes de la guerra de Marineford.**

 **De nuevo, espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren que lo continué no duden en dejar un comentario!**

 **Nos vemos pronto,**

 **saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda y este fic a mí.**

 **Espero que les guste!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

·

\- Ace deberías ir a descansar un poco –una de las enfermeras le recomendó-

Quizás tuviese razón, quizás debería descansar en vez de quedarme sentado al lado de esa cama pensando en mil y una posibilidades de cómo había terminado este chico allí.

\- Ahora iré, solo… -contestaba el pelinegro- solo dame cinco minutos más.

Quedarse cinco minutos más o cinco minutos menos mirando esa cara no marcaría la diferencia. No importaba durante cuánto tiempo mirase ese rostro, por más que lo intentaba no encontraba una sola diferencia con el rostro de su hermano pequeño...

Luffy siempre fue, desde una temprana edad, como un imán para los problemas, eso lo sabía de primera mano. Daba igual donde fuese o cuanto lo intentase, el pelinegro siempre acabaría metido en algún que otro lío, era inevitable, pero esto... esto era llegar demasiado lejos.

* * *

 **...000...**

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Era una tranquila mañana en el barco del hombre más fuerte del mundo. El mar parecía estar calmado y todos los tripulantes del Mobydick se encontraban haciendo sus tareas diarias, como cada día hacían._

\- _¡Oyaji! –gritó uno de los hombres desde el puesto de vigía- ¡Se puede divisar una isla! ¡Parece ser una isla desierta! –gritaba mirando en dirección a la isla inspeccionándola desde la distancia-_

 _Hacía días que estábamos a alta mar, una parada a tierra no nos iría mal para repostar y descansar por unos días, pensábamos todos._

\- _¡Vamos_! _–anunció Shirohige a sus hijos- ¡Prepárense para desembarcar!_

\- _¿Cuáles son los planes? –preguntó Marco- ¿Nos quedaremos en esta isla por un tiempo?_

\- _Sólo lo suficiente para repostar provisiones y que los hombres descansen, llevamos bastantes días en alta mar, les irá bien un poco de descanso. –habló- Tu también deberías descansar un poco, Marco._

 _En menos de media hora el Mobydick ancló en la costa de la isla y todos los hombres empezaron a descender._

 _La vegetación de esa isla era impresionante. No muy lejos de la playa, altos y majestuosos árboles se alzaban al cielo y estos junto a enormes plantas daban pasó a un inmenso bosque tropical._

 _Con tremendo bosque delante de ellos no había duda de que podrían encontrar comida para repostar. Ese sitio estaría lleno de bestias y frutas deliciosas, solo hacía falta ir a buscarlas._

\- _¡Ace, Thatch! –llamó Marco a los dos hombres- ¿les apetece ir a explorar un poco?_

 _No esperó respuesta y empezó a adentrarse en ese bosque, conocía demasiado bien a esos dos y sabía perfectamente cuál era su respuesta._

 _Los tres hombres caminaron por más de media hora en busca de cualquier bestia que fuera lo suficientemente estúpida como para cruzarse en su camino. Las plantas, que al principio les parecieron peculiares, ahora les parecían molestas y odiosas. Con cada paso que daban tenían que apartarlas para poder seguir caminando. El bosque cada vez se hacía más y más denso y los arboles cada vez parecían más y más altos._

\- _¿¡No hay animales en esta maldita isla!? –se quejaba Thatch- ¡Llevamos horas caminando sin encontrar nada!_

\- _Con un bosque como este deberían de haber animales –razonaba Marco- Quizás estamos en una mala zona…_

\- _¿Mala zona? –hablaba un exhausto Thatch- ¿Existen malas zonas en un jodido bosque?_

\- _Yo que sé, ¿me ves con cara de saber mucho acerca de bosques?_

\- _Sí –contestó simplemente como si fuese obvio- Tú eres el que lo sabe todo, por supuesto que tienes cara de saber acerca de bosques._

\- _Chicos –susurró Ace-_

\- _¡Pues claro que no sé nada de bosques! –dijo el rubio fastidiado- ¡Sé exactamente lo mismo que tú, Tatch!_

\- _¡T-!_

\- _¡Chicos! –gritó Ace- ¡Dejen de discutir y miren eso!_

 _Los dos hombres callaron al escuchar el grito del peli negro. ¿Mirar el qué?_

 _Se acercaron despacio hasta donde estaba su amigo parado y cuando vieron lo que estaba señalando sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, ¿era eso una…?_

\- _¡Thatch regresa al barco y diles a las enfermeras que hemos encontrado a un hombre herido! –ordenó Marco- ¡Ace tu ven conmigo, vamos a sacar a ese hombre de allí y lo llevaremos hasta el Mobydick!_

\- Hmh _–fue lo único que atino a decir el pelinegro-_

\- _¡Vamos!_

 _Un gigante, un monstruo, un extraterrestre, un almirante… podría haber imaginado cualquier de estas cosas pero no lo que tenía a delante._

 _¿Luffy?_

 _¿Qué se suponía que hacía Luffy, su hermano pequeño, tirado en una isla en medio de la nada? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta el Nuevo Mundo?_

\- _¡Ace rápido debemos llevarlo hasta el barco! –gritaba el rubio- ¡Deja de mirarle con esa cara y ayúdame a llevarlo!_

 _Sorprendido, jamás en su vida había estado tan sorprendido y asustado a la vez. Acababa de encontrar a su hermano pequeño en el Nuevo Mundo, en una isla deshabitada y totalmente inconsciente. ¡Joder estaba completamente sorprendido y aterrado!_

\- _¡Ace!_

\- _S-si –respondió en un susurró- ¡Vamos, debemos apresurarnos!_

 _Fin flashback_

* * *

 **...000...**

Quizás las enfermeras tuvieran razón y lo mejor era ir a descansar, quizás mañana por la mañana cuando despertase y volviese a abrir la puerta de la enfermería este chico habría abierto los ojos.

¿Era realmente Luffy? Sus rostros eran completamente iguales pero a la vez distintos. El chico que descansaba en la cama parecía tener un par de años más que su hermano y es cicatriz en el pecho… Luffy no tenía ninguna cicatriz como esa…

\- Ve a descansar –le repitió la enfermera-

\- Voy –contestó suspirando-

Se levantó y se alejó de la cama, tendría que esperar a que despertase para saber si era realmente su hermano o simplemente era otro hombre completamente igual a él.

Porque este hombre debía despertar tarde o temprano, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Oye! –llamó el peli negro a la enfermera antes de cerrar la puerta y abandonar la enfermería- despertará, ¿verdad? –dijo mirando al morocho-

\- No parecía tener muchas heridas –contestó-

\- Bien –suspiró aliviado-

\- Pero…

\- ¿Pero? -se alteró, los peros nunca eran nada bueno-

\- La única herida que tenía era en la cabeza. Parece ser que se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, la herida parecía bastante profunda y es por eso que tememos que cuando despierte no recuerde muchas cosas.

\- ¿No recuerde muchas cosas? –repitió- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Tememos que cuando despierte tenga algo que se llama amnesia temporal –suspiró mirando al peli negro quien la miraba sorprendido- básicamente quiere decir que cuando despierte no recordara absolutamente nada pero con el tiempo sus recuerdos empezarán a regresar hasta que lo recuerde absolutamente todo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en… en recuperar todos sus recuerdos?

\- Depende

\- ¿De qué? –insistió-

\- De la persona –suspiró- Ace hablo enserio cuando te digo que deberías ir a descansar. Es tarde y no deberías estar aquí.

\- Pero… -dijo- Yo solo quiero saber cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar antes de que recupere sus memorias…

\- Ya te lo dije, nadie lo puede saber, todo depende de la persona y del caso. –contestó irritada- Podrían pasar días, semanas, meses o incluso años, no podemos saberlo de seguro.

Luffy era un jodido imán por los problemas, era totalmente posible que ese hombre recostado en la cama fuese él pero había algo que le decía que su hermano pequeño no era el que estaba inconsciente a tan solo unos metros de él. Había algo en su interior que le decía que ese hombre era la misma persona pero a la vez otra persona, era algo confuso pero algo en su interior le decía eso….

\- Iré a descansar un poco –susurró para sí-

\- Harás bien –susurró la enfermera- Yo cuidaré de este hombre, no te preocupes.

\- ¡Hmh! –asintió cerrando la puerta-

Salió de la enfermería suspirando y anduvo por la cubierta hasta llegar a su camarote. No recordaba haber tenido tantas ganas de tirarse en su cama en su vida.

Abrió la puerta y sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa se tiró de cabeza a ese muñido colchón quedando profundamente dormido en el acto pero lo que no sabía nuestro querido Ace era que al mismo tiempo que él cerraba sus ojos, los ojos del chico que habían encontrado por la mañana y por el que estaba tan preocupado, se abrían.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? –susurró cerrando los ojos incapaz de volver a abrirlos, su cabeza dolía demasiado- ¿Qué es este sitio?

* * *

 **...000...**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ¡espero que les haya gustado!xD**

 **Gracias a TheDarckAngel y Monkey. por comentar. No sé si les está gustando por donde va la historia pero si les gusta sólo díganlo y la continuaré jeje**

 **Nos vemos pronto,**

 **saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda y este fic a mí.**

 **Espero que les guste!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

* * *

No recuerdo cuando fue que recobré la consciencia. La verdad es que no recuerdo siquiera como la perdí pero allí estaba yo, sin fuerzas suficientes ni siquiera para abrir los ojos, con todos los músculos del cuerpo entumecidos y adoloridos por alguna razón que era incapaz de recordar y escuchando voces que nunca antes en mí vida había escuchado.

Por más que lo intentara era incapaz de recordar donde o con quien estaba antes de perder la conciencia, mi cabeza parecía un agujero negro sin ninguna memoria pasada. Intenté concentrarme al máximo para escuchar todos los sonidos a mí alrededor y así, de alguna forma, conseguir situarme pero no me sirvió de mucho.

Oía el sonido rítmico de una máquina, hacía algo como pip-pip-pip, era un sonido peculiar que de alguna manera me recordaba al sonido de un corazón latiendo pero… ¿Quién querría una máquina que simula el latido de un corazón? Tener una maquina como esa sería inútil y una tontería pero al parecer esa gente no pensaba lo mismo.

El olor también era algo curioso. El sitio en el que estaba olía a mar pero también a medicamentos. Era una mezcla extraña y algo desagradable. Por una parte el olor me recordaba a una enfermería llena de enfermos y gente herida pero por otra parte me recordaba al olor a mar, a la aroma de la libertad. Era una sensación extraña, no era ni una sensación mala ni una de buena, simplemente era peculiar.

Luego estaban las voces a mí alrededor. Parecían ser las voces de mujeres, no logré escuchar ninguna voz masculina a mí alrededor y eso me pareció extraño. ¿Un sitio sin hombres? Si yo era un hombre, ¿qué hacía yo en un sitio donde no había ninguno?

\- La herida en la cabeza está prácticamente curada –oí una voz femenina muy cerca de mí- Todas las demás heridas ya sanaron y su vida no parece correr ningún riesgo.

\- ¿Saben qué edad tiene más o menos? –me sorprendí, esa había sido la voz de un hombre- ¿Se sabe quién es?

\- Hemos buscado su cara en los carteles de busca y captura y ninguno coincide con la cara de este chico, parece ser que no es ningún pirata y tampoco tiene mucha pinta de marine –contestó la misma mujer de antes- deberemos esperar a que despierte para saber quién es.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en despertar? –preguntó el hombre-

\- Eso no lo podemos saber pero su vida no corre ningún riesgo ahora mismo. Tuvo una fuerte contusión en la cabeza pero la herida está prácticamente curada –hablaba la enfermera- Es joven y eso ayuda a que sus heridas sanen más rápido, según los exámenes que le hicimos tendrá unos diez-y-nueve años recién cumplidos.

\- Diez-y-nueve años –susurró- ¿Qué hace un chico tan joven en medio del Nuevo Mundo si no es pirata ni marine?

\- Quien sabe… pero si no es pirata ni marine podría poner la mano al fuego a que no ha tenido una vida para nada fácil –dijo la mujer- alguien con una vida pacifica no tendría semejante cicatriz como esa en el pecho.

\- ¿Cicatriz? –preguntó extrañado-

\- Tiene una cicatriz en forma de X que le cubre todo el pecho. Ninguna operación le dejaría una cicatriz como esa por muy mal hecha que estuviera y además parece ser causada por una quemada para nada leve. –hablaba- No tengo la menor idea de quién es este chico ni de dónde ha salido pero por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que despierte para después poderle hacer algunas preguntas.

¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Por lo que había podido escuchar esa mujer había estado cuidando de mí y dijo que tenía heridas… ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada? Quería y necesitaba recordar cómo y dónde me había herido pero por mucho que lo intentaba era incapaz de recordar nada. No recordaba nada, ni mi nombre, ni mi edad, ni de dónde venía… absolutamente nada.

Fruncí el ceño y emití un pequeño chillido cuando una fuerte punzada sacudió mi cabeza haciéndome encoger en la cama. Mi cabeza dolía como si me hubieran pasado cien elefantes por encima.

\- ¿Acaba de fruncir el ceño? –escuché la voz de la mujer otra vez- ¿Oye estas consciente?

Otra punzada y otro gruñido. Si, estaba consciente pero me dolía demasiado la cabeza como para contestar a sus preguntas.

\- Bien, necesito que me hables ¿me escuchas? –me seguía hablando- Necesito que me digas que es lo que te duele y así podré ver qué es lo que pasa contigo ¿vale?

Dos punzadas más. Abrí la boca en un intento fallido de explicarle lo que me dolía. Las punzadas se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes al igual que los gruñidos que salían de mis labios.

\- Voy a inyectarte un medicamento para aliviar el dolor pero necesito que te quedes conmigo, ¿De acuerdo? –seguía hablando sin esperar ninguna respuesta de mí parte- Ni se te ocurra volver a perder la consciencia de nuevo, da lo mejor de ti necesito que te quedes conmigo

Quedarme consciente era algo difícil de pedir, no tenía fuerzas para nada y el dolor era cada vez más agudo. Fuese lo que fuese lo que quería inyectarme debía hacerlo ya o de lo contrario no podría aguantar más tiempo despierto.

\- Allá va –sentí como una aguja traspasando mí piel y como si fuera arte de magia poco a poco mi cuerpo empezó a destensarse. El dolor disminuía poco a poco y las punzadas cada vez eran más débiles hasta que desaparecieron.- ¿Sigues conmigo?

\- H-hm –logré contestar-

\- ¿Puedes abrir los ojos? –me habló despacito- ¿Puedes moverte o hablar?

Intenté abrir los ojos pero lo máximo que conseguí fue fruncir el ceño. Mi cuerpo no respondía a mis órdenes y por mucha fuerza de voluntad que pusiera era incapaz de abrir los ojos pero en cambio sí que podía moverme, aunque fuese débilmente.

\- Tranquilo es normal –me intentaba calmar la mujer- recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y llevas muchos días inconsciente…. Es normal que te cueste al principio pero no dejes de intentarlo. Trata solo de abrir los ojos y lo demás vendrá por sí solo.

\- V-va-l-le –contesté a duras penas-

\- Ves, ¡puedes hablar! Esa es una muy buena señal.

Lo intenté una y otra vez pero los ojos me pesaban como muertos. Por mucho que lo intentara lo único que conseguía era fruncir el ceño pero de allí no me movía.

Cansado, decidí parar por unos minutos. Llevaba lo que me pareció una eternidad intentado tan solo abrir los ojos y no había conseguido nada. ¿Acaso me quedaría de esa forma para siempre? No, de ninguna manera iba a quedarme así…

El sonido de la puerta me distrajo, ¿se había marchado la enfermera? ¿Seguía ese hombre allí? No lo sabía, con los ojos cerrados no podía ver nada, siquiera sabía dónde estaba ni si esa gente eran buenas personas….

\- ¿Aún no despertó? –oí la voz de un hombre pero no era el mismo que antes, era alguien diferente-

\- ¡Ace te dije que descansaras! –oí a la enfermera chillarle- ¡Apenas has dormido cuatro horas y ya vuelves a estar aquí!

\- Me dijiste que descansara y descansé…. Qué más da si duermo cuatro horas u ocho –se defendió- solo quería ver si había despertado pero ya veo que no.

\- Esta despierto –le corrigió rápidamente- quiero decir que está consciente aunque no tiene fuerzas para abrir los ojos todavía… ahora mismo te puede escuchar y te puede hablar, aun le cuesta pero te puede hablar un poco.

\- Ya veo… -susurró- ¿Puedo…

Se encogió de hombros.

\- Hola –oí al hombre hablándome- ¿Sabes cuál es tu nombre?

Negué despacio con la cabeza y el pareció entenderme.

\- ¿Sabes cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Volví a negar débilmente.

\- Si solo vas a hacerle preguntas mejor vete a dormir de nuevo –le dijo la mujer- No recuerda nada, ni su nombre, ni su edad, ni tampoco de donde viene… ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? No sueles preocuparte tanto normalmente.

\- Ace ella tiene razón –oí el hombre de antes dirigiéndose a ese tal Ace- Deberías ir a descansar, apenas llegaste ayer y no has dormido nada casi.

\- Mi hermano pequeño tiene exactamente la misma cara que este chico –habló más para sí mismo que para los demás- Pero no es posible que este sea mi hermano ¿Verdad Marco? Quiero decir, mi hermano está en el East Blue y tan solo tiene diez-y-siete años….

\- ¿Hermano? –dijo Marco- ¿Tienes un hermano menor? ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Monkey D. Luffy –respondió- este chico es la viva imagen de él con un par de años más y no sé porque tengo esa corazonada de que son la misma persona aunque algo así sea imposible.

\- Estamos en el Nuevo Mundo Ace…. Cualquier cosa puede pasar aquí.

\- Lu siempre fue un imán para los problemas y no me extrañaría que se hubiera metido en líos pero esto es demasiado incluso para él…. Son solo imaginaciones mías, ¿verdad?

\- Quizás cuando despierte y puedas hablar con él lo descubras. –dijo suavemente la enfermera- Por ahora mejor dejémosle descansar, quizás cuando despierte tenga fuerzas suficientes para abrir los ojos y mirarnos.

Después de esa breve conversación lo único que pude escuchar fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose y después todo fue silencio.

 ***La mañana siguiente***

Recobré la consciencia y lo primero que escuche fue el peculiar sonido de esa máquina. Me sentía mucho mejor que ayer y enseguida que intenté moverme pude hacerlo. Sentía mi cuerpo mucho más ligero que ayer pero temía intentar abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que nada había cambiado.

\- Buenos días –oí la misma voz de ayer- ¿Puedes responderme?

\- S-si –contesté en un susurro- Buenos días

\- ¡Oye has hablado! –gritó emocionada- ¿Y puedes moverte?

\- Solo un poco –dije levantando los brazos y moviendo los dedos.-

\- ¿Y qué pasa con los ojos? ¿puedes mirarme?

Tenía miedo de intentarlo. Había pasado todo el día de ayer intentándolo y no había podido abrirlos ni siquiera un poco. Tenía miedo de intentarlo de nuevo y fracasar. Hoy me sentía mucho mejor, eso era verdad, pero nada me aseguraba que podría abrir los ojos… quizás…. Quizás nunca podría abrirlos de nuevo…

\- No pienses más e inténtalo –oí la voz de la mujer- no pierdes nada por intentarlo. Si no puedes hoy podrás mañana. Mírate, ayer apenas podías hablar y moverte y hoy si puedes. Solo intenta abrir los ojos una vez más, vamos

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que podré abrirlos de nuevo algún día?

\- Estoy completamente segura de que podrás porque he cuidado de ti desde el día en el que llegaste. Ese día estabas inconsciente y lleno de heridas por todas partes. Estuviste inconsciente por días y cuando despertaste apenas podías moverte y hablar pero hoy puedes hacerlo. Es normal que tengas miedo a abrir los ojos pero deberías intentarlo. No pierdes nada, estoy segura de que podrás abrirlos de nuevo hoy y sino quizás mañana.

Cerré los puños. Acababa de descubrir que llevaba días en ese extraño lugar, con esa gente desconocida y que durante todo este tiempo habían estado cuidando de mí. Fuesen quienes fuesen les debía una, de no ser por ellos no creo que fuese capaz de estar hablando con nadie ahora mismo. Debía intentarlo, por lo menos debía intentarlo.

Tome una bocanada de aire y me concentre tanto como pude en abrir los ojos. Las parpados me pesaban toneladas pero a diferencia de ayer sentía que tenía más fuerzas, sentía que era capaz de hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo si lo deseaba. Sentía las fuerzas necesarias para volver a ver la luz del sol de nuevo. Si creía en ello podría hacerlo, podría abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Concentré todas mis fuerzas en ello y poco a poco mis parpados se separaron un poco solo para ver un poco de luz y volverse a cerrar de nuevo. Había abierto un poco los ojos, había visto un poco de luz entre toda esa oscuridad en la que había estado inmerso durante todos esos días. Podía hacerlo, podía abrirlos. Me concentré de nuevo, podía hacerlo, concentré todas mis fuerzas en ello y... lo conseguí.

\- Buenos días –vi la cara de esa mujer que me había estado hablando y animando desde el principio. Era joven, un poco más mayor que yo pero joven. La habitación en la que me encontraba era definitivamente una enfermería, eso explicaba el olor a medicamentos que había olido ayer pero no el olor a mar-

\- ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunté sin temor, confiaba en esa mujer-

\- Estas a bordo del Moby Dick –contestó con una sonrisa en los labios- Pero eso es lo de menos ahora… ahora que estas totalmente despierto me gustaría hacerte algunos exámenes y algunas preguntas si te parece bien.

\- ¿Moby Dick? –susurre, ese nombre me era terriblemente familiar pero no recordaba donde lo había escuchado- ¿Es esto un barco?

\- Sí, estamos en el Nuevo Mundo –contestó- Iré a informar a padre de que has despertado y luego te haré los exámenes de los que te hablaba. ¡No te muevas de aquí y ni se te ocurra levantarte!

La vi desaparecer por la puerta dejándome solo. Inspeccione mi cuerpo, tenía vendas por todos lados y tubos que conectaban mi cuerpo con extrañas máquinas.

Este sitio no me era familiar pero el nombre del barco si lo era. El nombre del lugar en el que estábamos también, era como si hubiera oído hablar del Moby Dick y del Nuevo Mundo en algún sitio o como si ya hubiera estado aquí en otra ocasión pero no podía recordarlo. Odiaba esta situación, odiaba no poder recordar nada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sorprendiéndome y haciéndome dar un salto en la cama.

\- ¡Has despertado! –entró un chico peli negro con pecas en la cara gritando como loco y mirándome con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara- ¡Has despertado!

\- ….

\- ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que te paso antes de llegar aquí? ¿Recuerdas dónde estabas o con quien estabas? ¿Recuerdas tu nombre o tu edad? –me preguntaba sin parar- ¿Recuerdas…

Yo le miraba sorprendido encogiéndome en mi sitio sin poder responder. No, no recordaba nada de eso y no sabía porque me estaba hablando como si me conociera de toda la vida, no recordaba la cara de este hombre.

\- ¡Ace! –un hombre rubio con un peinado que parecía una piña entro por la puerta y golpeó a Ace en la cabeza mandándolo directo al suelo- ¿¡Qué coño piensas que estás haciendo!? ¡Apenas acaba de despertar y ya estas preguntándole de todo!¡Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de él!

\- ¡Joder Marco no hacía falta que me pegaras! –dijo levantándose del suelo como podía-

\- ¿¡Qué no!? –le chilló de vuelta- ¡Estabas asustando al pobre chico con tus preguntas! –dijo chocando su frente con la del morocho-

\- Pero q...

\- Shishishi –no pudo contener la risa. Por alguna razón le hacía gracia ver a ese tal Ace pelear, tenía la sensación de conocerlo y estar acostumbrado a sus rabietas pero no recordaba de donde-

\- ¡Y tú de que te ríes! –chillaron los dos molestos solo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando- ¿Acabas de reírte? –preguntó Ace incrédulo-

Luffy los miro sorprendido, él también se sorprendió cuando sonrió, no esperaba hacerlo pero le salió solo.

\- ¿Luffy? –dijo Ace mirándole de arriba abajo con los ojos bien abiertos- Solo conozco a una persona en todo el mundo que ría de esa forma.

\- ¿Luffy? –Susurre- ¿Es ese mi nombre? Me gusta cómo suena

La mirada de Ace estaba fija en el hombre que permanecía sentado en esa cama. Primero tenía la misma cara que su hermano y ahora sonreía y hablaba como él. Pero había algo que no cuadraba, su hermano solo tenía diez-y-siete años y este chico en cambio tenía diez-y-nueve años…. Además su hermano estaba en el East Blue no en el Nuevo Mundo… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- ¿Estás seguro que no recuerdas como llegaste aquí? –preguntó de nuevo-

Luffy negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Me conoces? –preguntó esperanzado- ¿tú sabes quién soy?

\- Tu nombre es Monkey D Luffy –habló Ace sin apartar la mirada de él- y eres mi hermano menor.

\- ¿Tu hermano menor? –susurro-

\- Me llamo Portgas D Ace y soy tu hermano mayor, Luffy.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado aunque este haya sido un capítulo algo tranquilo... ¿Qué pasará ahora que Luffy a despertado?**

 **Espero sus comentarios y si hay algo que no les ha gustado o que creen que puedo mejor díganmelo por favor!**

 **Nos vemos pronto, saludos!**


End file.
